Mi, Mi and Ma
by dark-atrox
Summary: the title above may change......i can't decide what the title should be! oh, for the record, the story revolves at miyabi of berryz koubou, maimi of c-ute and miki, ex-leader of morning musume! read this crap! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Hello Project characters! they are alive and real...if i will own them, tsunko will hunt me down! PEACE!

just a little silly crap i made just because i was really really bored during my major subject! my clinical instructor was like an etherax (a drug for insomiac person like me)

* * *

**"****MI-MI-MA"**

**By: Atrox**

**Hello Project Building…….**

"Natsuyaki-san, why is it that most of the hello! Pro members called you, little Fujimoto?

-Miya's brow knitted as she heard what the other girl stated.

"I'm what? Little Fujimoto? No, I'm not!" She replied a little brusquely, making her companion flinched at the tone of her voice.

"Well,……. I mean….. Oh, it's Fujimoto-san." Maimi said, pointing at the direction of the ex-morning musume leader who just emerges at one of the doors opposite from them.

-Miyabi grunted upon seeing her so called ancestor-like being.

"Hello guys! What's up?" the older woman asked, smiling at the girls sitting at one of the benches in the hallway.

"Hello Fujimoto-san…..er…we were just waiting for Airiin and Risako." The leader of C-ute replied.

"Oh…waiting for your girlfriends, I see……" Miki said, grinning at the teens who looked at her with wide eyed expression….not to mention their faces flushing in an instant.

"Miki!!" Miyabi glares at the still grinning Fujimoto who was very please from the reaction she got from the flustered girls.

"I hit a jackpot, didn't I? Way to go Miya-chan…" she playfully nudged Miyabi.

"Glad to know I passed some great traits to you… but Rii-chan's still the innocent girl I know, right?" Miki winks at the flaring Natsuyaki whose glares getting deadly every minute……….while…

-Yajima decided to stay silent as the groping demon of HP continues to murder Miya of her teasings about her and Risako. She knows when she would react like what the yankii member of BerryzI did.

"Just shut up Fujimoto and stop saying things like that……what would Rii-chan think if she heard that?" Miyabi said, her blushing subsided a little as of now.

"Alright! I'll stop now…..for the time being" Miki smirked at her own statement! Then she looks at the silent Maimi, the corner of her lips forming an evil grin.

"What?" Yajima asked nervously.

"I just noticed that you seem a little anxious, Maimi-chan" Miki mattered, easing herself to sit between Miyabi and Maimi, touching (groping) their sensitive legs which made both teens bolted out of their seats.

"Mou, Fujimoto-san, can you just outgrow your very unusual hobby?" Maimi asked, rubbing the spot where the ex-morning musume leader had touched her (groped)

-While Miyabi had just backed much further away from the famous groping yankii badass Fujimoto.

"Unusual hobby?...Maimi-chan…." Miki called the frowning yet still smiling leader of the c-ute in a teasing voice.

"You know it's not a hobby, more like a job, right Miya-chan?" she added as she winks at the now frowning girl who just shrugs her shoulder as a form of response.

"MIKITTY!"

-Miki, Miyabi and Maimi snapped their heads at the direction of the voice they heard.

"Aya-chan." Miki, smiling ever so sweetly at her bestfriend who was glaring at her at the moment.

"What are you still doing here?" the famous soloist of the Hello! Pro trudging towards the yankii idol.

"I was like waiting for you for 30 minutes already…..are you corrupting the mind of these two?" Aya asked and pointing at the two berikyuu members.

-Miki stood up, facing Aya with her sweet smile still plastered on her face which made the younger woman creped out a little.

"I was…..I mean; I am not corrupting anyone's mind, right guys?"

-Aya looked at the two younger girls who just nodded in response upon seeing the scary blank expression face of Fujimoto……but when Aya looked back at her, the scary expression dissipated, replace by her angelic face that deceived a million of fans (including the author-kidding)

"Whatever! See you guys around." Matsuura said, grabbing Miki's left hand as they disappeared in the enormous hallway of the hello! Pro building.

Tsuzuko!

* * *

comment?? it wont hurt you...promise! hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

- The two lead vocalist of the berikyuu were having a good conversation when they suddenly had a glimpsed of Matsuura Aya pulling Fujimoto Miki in one of the rooms of the secluded hallways of the Hello! Pro building. As a reflex, the two looked at each other with blushing faces. Having the same thoughts and how they perceived the event they had just witnessed. They contemplate for a moment, thinking what to do …..

"Nah! Were still too young for that Airiin." Risako broke out the silent that filled the hallways.

"I didn't say anything about it though you are right…..we are still young for that matters, especially you, Rii-chan." Airi replied as she playfully poked the younger girl's still flushing cheek.

"You're one to talk, I have the same age as you, you know."

"Alright! You don't have to remind me….er..lets just forget what we saw, okay?" the c-ute member replied as they resumed walking towards their waiting friends.

Meanwhile…….

"They're late"

"I know but we can't help it."

"That's why I hate it."

"Say Miya?" Yajima asked, both were settled again comfortably at the bench.

"Yeah?"

"IF what Fujimoto-san had said was true, then…..are you and Risako had already …..do this….and that?" Maimi asked shyly, her head kept bowed as to not meet the other girl's eyes.

"What?!"

-Miyabi had stood up in the process , surprised from what had her friend asked her about.

"So, Risako and you are not a couple then?" Maimi asked again, looking at the standing girl beside her.

"OF course not, were best of friends, you baka!" Miya retorted, she calm down now and sat beside Yajima again.

"Geez! Calm down will you, I was only asking."

"Well, how about you and Osuzu?"

-The leader of the c-ute's eyes widened at the return question. It didn't occur to her mind that her companion would asked such an embarrassing question, same question she asked the other girl anyways…….

"We're not." was her quick reply.

"Oh? I thought you are since both of you are like the inseparable duo of the c-ute."

-Miyabi grinned at the taller girl who stood up suddenly from her remarks, er like what she did a while ago. Hmm….sweet revenge indeed!

"Shut it, little Fujimoto……..Airi and I are….."

-Yajima, being too loud to defend herself from Miyabi didn't finished her sentence because……..

"………….the best of the best of friends of the whole world."

-Airi completed the sentence for Yajima as she hugged her so called unsuspected bestfriend and leader from behind. Maimi stiffened from the sudden contact. She can feel the developing breast of Airi pressed against her back which made her blush from thinking such perverted thoughts.

-While Airi, upon seeing Miyabi looking at her directly with its eyebrow slightly raised, she quickly let go of the stiffened Yajima who snapped out from her trance-like reaction upon feeling the lost of contact from Airi's warmth body.

"Hello Miya-chan." Osuzu greeted, giving her most charming smile.

"Well, if the two of you are the best of friends of the whole world, Mii-chan's my bestfriend in the whole universe." Risako interrupted before Miyabi could greet Airi.

-The lead singer of the BerryzI had managed to sit on Miya's lap, slightly straddling the surprised yankii while snaking her arms around its neck.

-The action was very bold and very unexpected for the known little Fujimoto, that all she could do was to stay still, holding her breath and not meeting the gaze of the girl sitting on her lap. Afraid that she might spill all her emotions (feelings) out the moment she lack gazes with her most important person.

"Right, Mii-chan?"

-Risako beamed energetically while looking at Airi.

Miyabi stays silent, she didn't hear anything that Risako had asked. All that she can think of right now was or her thoughts was filled with like this (Rii-chan's on my lap, she's hugging me……….please don't ever let go)

"Miya…." Risako looked at the girl she was using as a chair , a little confused for she did not received any response from her bestfriend.

"Rii-chan…you're heavy, get off of me now."

-Was not supposed to be the right response of Miyabi to the concerned Risako.

"Mou..you're so mean, Mii-chan. I'm not that heavy, you know." Risako replied, pouting at her friend and still at Miya's lap.

-While Airi and Maimi giggled at the cute interaction before them.

"So…..let's not waste more time, shall we?" Airi said, reaching Maimi's right hand.

"Of course…." Miya replied, smiling happily at the turn out of the events.

("Maybe, encountering Miki was not that bad at all") Natsuyaki's thoughts as she interlaced her hands with Risako……

TSUZUKO!


End file.
